The Soul Eater Chat room! Who was Kid's MotherGASP-Could it be true?
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: Black*Star is hungry, Kid is jealous and Soul's stuck in the middle? Confusions and questions arise which lead to Shinigami-sama joining in; to teach the idiotic "weapon and miester" pair a lesson in biology. Need I saw more? A/N:I MIGHT update a sequel!


Characters and Usernames:

Soul: Don_t Call Me EVANS

Kid: Symmetrical_Miester

Black Star: IKickDeath'sAss

Chapter 1

*Don_t Call Me Evans is online*

*Symmetrical_Miester is online*

Don_t Cal l Me EVANS: I'm hungry ='(

Symmetrical_Miester: Tell Maka to make you something.

Don_t Call Me EVANS: I cannnnn''''ttttt! I'm sick and I dun want t get up r evn tlk!

Symmetrical_Miester: What the hell are you saying?

Don_t Call Me EVANS: Dude, when ur on the internet then u get to write slang. UNDERSTAND?

Symmetrical_Miester: okay like this?

STFUUSAH

Don_t Call Me Evans: What did you just say?

Symmetrical_Miester: Exactly.

Don_t Call Me EVANS: wtf man? UR NOT COOL!

*IKickDeath'sAss is online*

IKickDeath'sAss: YO CHUMPS WAZZUP? XDDDDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: Good Afternoon.

Don_t Call Me EVANS: dude, it's 10 pm

Symmetrical_Miester: Then what else am I supposed to say? Good NIGHT?

IKickDeath'sAss: LOL! xDDDD

Hey, Soul imma HUUNNNGGRRYYY

Don_t Call Me Evans: I kno rite! Tell Tsubaki to make ya sumthin then T.C.S some of it to me!

IKickDeath'sAss: Yea but what about Maka? Ya not partners anymore? XDDD

Don_t Call Me EVANS: ME AND MAKA'LL B PARTNERS 4EVER =(

Symmetrical_Miester: ='(

IKickDeath'sAss: Kidd, Dude did u just get SAD when Soul said that? XDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: Okay, Now I'm angry.

Don_t Call Me Evans: was it something I said?

IKickDeath'sAss: XDDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: Black Star why the hell do you keep on adding "XDDDDD" to your replies? What does "X" and "D", mean? YOU ALL SUCK, GO TO HELL, YOU ARE WORTHLESS ASYMETRICAL BASTURDS! You deserve to die!

Don_t Call Me EVANS: OOOHHH luk who's talking! You're username is not symmetrical!

Symmetrical_Miester: *GASP* *coughs up blood* OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Don_t Call Me EVANS: OH YES I DID!

Symmetrical_Miester: I'm….depressed….

Don_t Call Me EVANS: Kidd what's wrong? ='(

Symmetrical_Miester: OOOOHHHH, NOW you notice my feelings!

IKickDeath'sAss: xDDDDDDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: STOP THAT YOU BASTAURD.

* IKickDeath'sAss is now offline*

Don_t Call Me Evans: Huh? Was Black Star actually HURT? O.o

Symmetrical_Miester: FORGET HIM. I'M HERE.

Don_t call me Evans: O.e

Symmetrical_Miester: WHAT IS UP WITH THESE WEIRD "THINGS" THAT YOU KEEP ON TYPING?!

Don_t Call Me Evans: Dude, you NEED to get AWAY from your computer.

*IKickDeath'sAss is online*

IKickDeath'sAss: Is it safe?

Don_t Call Me EVANS: you came back to check aftr lyk… 5 secs!

IKickDeath'sAss: xDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: STOP WITH THE "XDDDD"'s

IKickDeath'sAss: xDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: STOP WITH THE "XDDDD"'s

IKickDeath'sAss: xDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: STOP WITH THE "XDDDD"'s

IKickDeath'sAss: xDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: STOP WITH THE "XDDDD"'s

IKickDeath'sAss: XDD

Is that better?

Symmetrical_Miester: DEATH FUCK YOU.

IKickDeath'sAss: *Le GASP*! U WANT UR DADDY TA FUCK MEH? XDDDDDD

Symmetrical_Miester: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

Don_t Call Me EVANS: …uuuhhhh….ew. Shinigami-sama/Black*Star, that's kinda disturbing…. Hey Kid, did u kno that Black*Star gave birth to you? xD

IKickDeath'sAss: *le GASP* u callin meh a lady? =O

Don_t Call Me EVANS: Nope. I'm callin you a WHORE

IKickDeath'sAss: U mean MAN Whore rite?

Don_t Call Me EVANS: No WAY. 

*Symmetrical_Miester was logged off*

Don_t Call Me EVANS: Lol, we scared him off!

*Shinigami-Sama is online*

Shinigami-Sama: Soul-kun, Black*Star-kun my son has informed me that you are saying some un-appropriate things about me. I'll just scroll up and check it out…

Don_t Call Me EVANS: OH DAMN, WE'RE SCREWED!

* IKickDeath'sAss is offline*

Shingami-Sama: OOOOOH, so you think that BLACK*STAR gave birth to my little Kiddo-kun?!

* Don_t Call Me EVANS is scared to shit and is offline*

*Symmetrical_Miester is now online*

Symmetrical_Miester: Father, I didn't know that you were online.

Shingami-Sama: Kiddo, I have something serious to tell you. Whatever happens please remember that I love you VERY MUCH and that Black*Star is NOT your mother. Do you understand?

Symmetrical_Miester: ….Yes father.

Shingami-Sama: Now come into my room/mirror and give me a big ol' hug! ^^

Symmetrical_Miester: Father even you make these "things" too?! Will you teach me how?

Shingami-Sama: Of course my son! NOW HUGGIES FOR US! 3

*Symmetrical_Miester is now very happy and offline*

Shingami-Sama: / Wow son your soft!

THE END

A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOL I wrote this in the middle of the night and DIED laughing while typing it! This is dedicated to my best baka-ist friends because we always act like Black*Star, Kid and Soul (I'm Soul by the way)


End file.
